


Can't Say I Didn't Warn You

by peakycabin45



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barroom advances, Drinking, F/M, Fighting, Jealous Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peakycabin45/pseuds/peakycabin45
Summary: A stranger comes up to your table looking for some attention, you keep your cool and try and send him on his way, but his persistence will be his downfall. Especially when Jim Hopper enters the room.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Can't Say I Didn't Warn You

“Buy you another drink sweetheart?”

You crane your neck to see the slouched silhouette of a man coming to sit beside you. You can practically smell the piney scent of yesterday’s cheap gin sweating from his pores.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m meeting someone here tonight, don’t wanna get too tipsy before they come.” You smile, knowing you’re probably not the only one he’s asked the question to in the last hour.

“Oh? Meetin’ up with someone? One of your girlfriends?” He asks, leaning back against the old barroom chair, the armrests worn from years of hurting patrons. You chuckle at his words, the image of the giant of a man that accepted your telephone invitation from earlier in the day comes to mind. The moment of seeing his smiling, but tired face couldn’t come soon enough. You press your lips to your glass and take a generous sip.

“Couldn’t be further from the truth.” You smirk. “He’ll be walking through those doors any time now.”  
The stranger lifts his hand and places it on your leg, squeezing it lightly. He swipes his tongue over his yellowed teeth, smiling. “Then I guess me and you better get outta here before he shows up.”

You look down at his hand, your leg instantly wanting to jerk it out of his grasp. Instead, you perch your chin on your fist, pursing your lips. You take your free hand and set it on top of his, you see a glimmer of hope flash over his eyes. Curling your fingers around his, you gently place them onto his own lap.

“Listen honey.” You say, lacing your words with a warning. “ I’m trying to be nice here, for both of our sakes. You shot your shot, good on you, maybe someday it will work. However, I’m not interested, and I’d appreciate it if you let me be. My boyfriend has had a long, trying week at work, and if he sees you stuck on me when he knows for a fact that I would have spoken my piece, then it won’t be pretty.”

“Come on, you’re not even giving me a chance. I can be a real nice guy.” He reaches forward to you again, running his fingertips along your forearm.

“I have no interest in cheating on my boyfriend. I’m not trying to be a bitch, now please, take the hint, and leave me alone.” You smack his hand away again. Your niceties are out the window, and you’ve had quite e-fucking-nough. He finally pushes his chair away from the table, the scraping music to your ears.

“Hey, your loss sweetheart, I’m not one for the uppity, snotty, bitch types anyway.” He retorts, running his shirt sleeve across his runny nose, trying to keep his pride in check.

“I’m sorry what was that you just said? Couldn’t quite hear you.” You smirk, behind your crystal whiskey glass.

“I called you a fucking uppity, snotty, bitch.” He hisses.

“You hear that Hopper? Little old me, an uppity, snotty, bitch. Imagine”  
The man quickly stands up and turns on his heels, his eyes meet the fiery blue ones of big Jim Hopper. Jim’s jaw is clenched, looking between you and your new “friend”. You see the man’s shoulders shake under his jacket.

“Hey baby.” Hopper says, not breaking eye contact with the man.

“Evening handsome, how’s your day?” You ask nonchalantly.

“Long, and stressful.” He almost growls.

“Mmm, sorry to hear that sweetheart, can I buy you a beer?” You hum into your glass, finishing your drink. Hopper takes his bottom lip, between his teeth, unknowingly making your heart flutter. He squints his eyes and smiles, his lips pressed together.

“Maybe in a minute. I need a word with your friend here.” He reaches out and grabs the man’s jacket collar, leading him away before tossing him out of the doors, following close behind. You take your time returning your empty glass to the bar, handing it to the bartender before hearing a thump on the wall outside.

“Would have stepped in (Y/N), but it looked like you had it covered.” He pours you another round and grabs a bottle of beer from the fridge, popping the top on the bar.

“Not my first rodeo Darren. It also isn’t the first time a man was too pig-headed to take no for an answer. He can’t say I didn’t warn him.” You smirk. The bar door suddenly hits a little too hard as Hop as he comes back in, his chest rising and falling a bit fast.

“That was quick Chief.” He replies, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the cooler. Hopper runs his fingers through his hair, putting the stray flyaways back into place.

“Just gave him a-talkin’ to that’s all. I told him he should start taking no for an answer and not push himself on women that aren’t asking for it.” You hand Hopper his beer and place the back of your hand on your forehead theatrically.

“Oh, my hero!” You gasp. Hopper laughs and takes a generous swig.

“Don’t worry I knew you had it covered, just wanted to put the final nail in the coffin.”

“Mhhmm.” You raise your eyebrows and grab your own glass, walking towards your abandoned table “By the way Darren, might want to look into getting the bell above the door fixed.”


End file.
